Whenever You Go, Then I'll be Waiting
by Dewey18
Summary: Sequel to You Came Into My Life  BoysLikeGirls/AllTimeLow
1. She'll be beautiful, like you

**Sequel :D  
Comments pleaseee? 3**

"Wait!" I called hurriedly from where I was sitting. "I'm…I'm sorry I don't want to know the sex." I rushed the words out everyone in the room was looking at me confused. "I'm sorry, I really don't want to know the sex…" I said the words quietly, though slower, afraid of the reactions I'd be bombarded with.

"Kaiden, you don't want to know the sex?" Rian asked calmly.

I shook my head. "No, I like not knowing."

"But it'd be easier when we buy you baby presents and to get his room ready." Zack then tried to reason. I gave him a stern look. "Or hers…" He added quickly.

"Kaiden Hope!" Spencer started loudly. "I came all the way down here and I want to know my godchild's sex now let the doc tell us what junk it has." I started laughing. "It's not funny. Please Kai!" she was close to begging.

"I don't know you guys…" I said looking back at the ultrasound picture.

"Don't do it if you really don't want to." Rian said lightly in my ear as I gripped his hand.

"How are you going to buy it clothes if you don't know the sex?" Alex questioned after a moment.

"Well it's a baby, it wont mind either way what it's wearing." I rationalized. "Besides there's gender neutral clothes."

"But when it's a girl, you're going to want to go and buy her all kinds of cute little outfits and little dresses and frilly socks and cute little Wizard of Oz glitter shoes. If you find out, I can go and buy some for you that way you don't have to buy it all." She smiled as if she'd said the smartest thing in the entire world.

"Or when it's a boy," Zack started off. "You're going to want a Raven's jersey for him and a cute little tux with a tiny tie or something along those lines…"

"Good point…" I mumbled looking back at the screen. "Alright Olivia, what am I having?"

She smiled brightly. "Just one moment." She turned the wand around, moving towards the bottom of my stomach. After a few minutes of fiddling she finally located the small area. "You sure you want to know?" I nodded quickly as Rian squeezed my hand gently. "Congratulations Miss. Merrick, you're having a baby girl."

The smile that spread across my face matched everyone else's in the room. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the screen again. My world shifted and I realized again that this was real, and soon I'd actually be a mother. I'd be a mommy to a beautiful baby girl. I couldn't even contain the joy I was feeling, I gave out a small squeak; not able to manage any other form or speech. Rian leaned down and kissed the top of my head lightly. "Congrats Kai." I looked up at him and smiled even wider, if that was remotely possible.

"I told all of you!" Spencer burst. "I told you it'd be a little girl." I chuckled at her as they all turned back towards the screen. For the first time since I got the news I frowned, I suppose my dreams really had just been that; no little boy… I pushed the thoughts from my mind, that didn't matter; I just wanted her to be healthy.

"A little girl's good too, we can still add her to the band, teach her the guitar." Jack said looking around the room. I shook my head laughing as they debated which instrument would be better for her.

"You guys, she's going to learn bass; I am her actual uncle." Zack interjected as they fought.

"Well, would you like an updated picture?" Olivia asked just me.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." I smiled at her as I rubbed off the stubborn gel.

"No problem, and congrats again." She squeezed my shoulder quickly and left the room.

"Alright all of you she's not going to learn any of them any time soon, so it doesn't matter." I interrupted, sitting up and pulling my dress down my body.

"Oh! We should go to the store and get some paint to paint her room." Jack said hopping up and down.

"Jack, I can't paint her room; it's Zack house and he's moving soon." I pointed out.

The room was silent for a moment, in an awkward pause. "Well we also have to pick out a name for the little monster." Spencer said quickly.

"Monster?" I asked laughing. "It's not your child, Spence." Just then Olivia returned with the picture and said goodbye to us all, after reminding me to schedule another check up.

I did as she said and walked down to the parking lot with everyone. As we walked down Spencer and Jack skipped with their arms locked, Alex and Zack were having a discussion about when they went out to California for the new album and Rian hung back by me. "Well, are you disappointed it's not a boy?" I asked finally breaking out silence.

"Not in the least, she'll be beautiful like you." He said as if it were obvious. I looked at him in shock for a moment and then whispered a quiet thank you. I pulled out the picture again and smiled. "See? She already is." He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"You're crazy, Rian." But I smiled all the same, as we both turned to look at the picture in my hand. "She is pretty cute though."

"Yeah." He said, though his gaze was now fixed on me instead of the picture in my hand. "Do you want to stop for a bite to eat?"

"That sounds good." I said lamely as we approached the area where we'd all parked our cars. Spencer and Alex said their goodbyes first sliding into Alex's car and driving away. Jack and Zack hung back by Rian's car; Zack waiting for me to follow him to his and Jack waiting to get into Rian's. "Hey, Jack, do you mind switching with me? Rian and me are going to go do something for a little bit." I bit my lip nervously, hoping neither would ask too many questions.


	2. Salad again?

To my surprise they didn't make awkward comments or laugh at us, however they did exchange a knowing look between them and Rian. I was confused, and slightly worried. "That's fine, I can give you a ride Jack." Zack said smoothly as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors.

"Alright see you later." Jack said hugging me lightly. "And you too my little sea monkey." He said after getting down on his knees to talk to the baby easier. I laughed at him as I pulled on his shoulders to force him to stand up.

"I'll be home later, Zack." I said before sitting down in Rian's car.

"Sounds good, take care of her." Zack called seriously before Rian lowered himself into the driver's seat.

"I always do." He said slamming the door shut and pushing his key into the ignition. He fumbled with them slightly, looking a bit nervous.

"You alright Ri?" I asked watching him intently.

"Oh yeah." He said quickly, clearly not okay at all.

"Alright…"I figured it better to just drop it, knowing I'd get it out of him at some other time easier. "So where are we going? We're starving." I giggled, referring to the little girl in my stomach.

He chuckled as well, looking at me with a look he'd never given me before; it gave me butterflies. "Where ever you want."

"Oh well, we're thinking that Italian place we went last week sounds great." I said thinking back to the small cafe.

"Alright, salad again?" He questioned knowingly as he switched lanes quickly.

"Well yes, but it's really good." I defended myself, everyone had been picking on me for the amount of salad I'd been eating.

"I believe you, though I think I'll be sticking to pizza today." He smiled and then faced back to the road.

"Well you do that, clog up your arteries with all that grease."

"Well when you put it that way…okay." He joked giving me a cheeky smile.

"You're terrible, Dawson." I crossed my arms and rested them on my bump.

"So, have you thought any about what you're going to do when Zack moves?" He brought up as we sat waiting for our food to come.

"Not really, I'm scared though…" I admitted sipping on my unsweetened tea.

"Well you could always move in with me."

"I doubt you, Alex or Spencer would like having a newborn in the house." I said squeezing my lemon wedge into the glass and stirring.

"We'd love it; I love having you around and we'll love having her just as much." He said sincerely.

"I think it'd be easier if I just got my own place." I admitted looking down. "I really wish I could afford to just stay at Zack's when he leaves; I'd have my own place and I'd be able to give her her own bedroom and everything." I said dreamily, thinking of the life I'd give anything to give her.

"That'd be a good idea, maybe you should talk to Zack about that."

"No, I can't. I don't have the money, I'd have to get a roommate and who do you know that would want to live with a newborn?" I said looking up skeptically.

"I would." He said bluntly, smiling. "If it meant being around you."

I stared at him in shock, my mouth literally hanging open. "You what…?"

"You heard me, Kai." He said simply looking at me intently his eyes shining.

"What about Cassadee?" I asked quickly. My heart beating rapidly.

"We broke up a few weeks ago, I just didn't feel the same anymore."

"Oh, well you want to live with me?" I questioned looking down at the table, stirring my drink, hiding behind the wall of hair that had fallen.

"That I do, I want to help you with her, I want to be with you Kaiden." He said grabbing ahold of my free hand.

I was speechless.


	3. Say it because you like him too

After a very quiet meal, I was caught up in my thinking, Rian walked me to my door at Zack's house. Before I could put my key in the door he took my hand and turned me around to face him. With him standing on the step lower than mine we were face to face. "Kai, we don't have to live together if it's not what you want; but I do want to be with you, and I do want to help with her." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek lightly, squeezed my hand and then walked back to his car where he waited for me to get in and close the door.

Inside I leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Rian liked me. Rian likes me. My mind was completely blown, I couldn't process this easily. I smiled widely and then walked up the stairs to my room.

"Kaiden?" Zack called from, what I assumed, was his room after I'd closed my bedroom door.

Pulling it open again, I stuck my head out of it and called out, "Yeah?"

"You home?"

"Nope, on the moon now though." I laughed and walked towards his room.

"Hey so how did it go?" He asked giving me a wide smile and a look that said he knew more than he was letting on.

"Surprising." I said truthfully thinking back.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Again he smirked. I studied his face hoping I'd catch on to what was going on here.

"Do you know something I don't?" I finally asked, the words spilling from my mouth quickly.

"Maybe a little; the other day at band practice I was talking about moving and he asked what would happen with you and if I was selling my house. Well, at the time I did think I was going to sell it because there's no way you could afford it but if you said yes to Rian…I'd want you to live here." He looked up at me sheepishly, he knew how I hated to be the last to know.

"You want me to live here?" I asked deciding to save the rest for later.

"Well yeah, I don't want you two to live in a bad house or crappy apartment in a bad part of town or with mom and dad." He said the last part as if it were some sort of deadly disease, making me laugh.

"Thanks Zack." I whispered the words and then lapsed us into a silence in which I thought of what things could be like: Instead of the picture I had been painting of our future, small apartment with little money to get us by, I now had the chance to live in this great house, to give her all I wanted to give her, a family…how could I say no? But the small part of me shouted in the back of my mind: Paul! That's how! Rian's his friend, are you going to hurt him more?

"So what'd you say to him?" Zack prodded after at least ten minutes.

"I didn't really say anything, he gave me time to think."

"That's Rian…" I nodded with him, knowing the boy just as long and just about as good as he did. "Don't wait too long 'cuz he's nerves are on edge; he's liked you for a long time, Kaiden." I was shocked by what he'd said, maybe Rian and I really did have something way back when, maybe that really wasn't all in my head.

"Really? Like how long?" I questioned eagerly.

"Way before he started dating Kara. Don't tell him I told you though." Zack said quickly. I nodded my head in response. "Do what's right for you though okay? I'll help you either way. I mean you could always come out to California with me…" He suggested, but given my unhappy face decided to change his mind. "Or not. We'll figure it out though. Don't say yes to Rian for everything else, say it because you like him too. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"I know Zack, I didn't plan on it. That's why I'm taking a little while, to make sure that I'm doing it for the right reason." I smiled at him and stood up, walking to my room to finally rest as I'd wanted to do the moment I got home.

When I woke up I knew what I had to do. It hit me instantly, I pulled my phone to me and scrolled through my contacts for Rian's number. Pressing send I listened to the ringing as I waited for him to pick up. Upon hearing his false chipper voice, he sounded too nervous, I said seriously. "Rian, we have to talk."


	4. It's going to be hard, Rian

On the other side of the phone I could hear Rian let out a heavy sigh. "What's going on, Kai?"

I took in a deep breath myself. "Well it's kind of about what you said earlier…?" I nervously played with my hair.

"I've said lots of things." He chuckled making me smile, feel slightly less nervous. "What is it that you're talking about?"

"Well, firstly about uhm us…?" He left me in silence, forcing me to continue. "I suppose I wanted to know…did you mean you wanted to be with me? Like as in…"

He was chuckling quietly again. "Yes, Kaiden I want you to be my girlfriend." He said every word calmly. How could he be calm I was so nervous of the very thought of this.

"I-really? Because I've wanted to be with you for so long and then I just…I gave up because you and Kara and then I found Paul and everything seemed to click. And now, with a baby…I mean how could you want to be a part of this? It's going to be hard Rian." I rambled on loudly the words falling from my lips faster than I could process.

"I know it wont be easy, but I've liked you for so long I don't care."

"Then I…want to be with you too." I said smiling even though he couldn't see it.

"Yeah? Really?" He sounded surprised but overjoyed.

I laughed out loud, the excitement too much to keep bottled up. "Yes!"

"That's great, I can I see you soon?" His voice was so hopeful and I could hear the smile I knew he had on; could picture how it lit up his entire face.

"Yeah, whenever you want…I have to fix my hair and such-I just woke up-but then I'll be ready." I stood up and started towards my bathroom, pulling a brush through my hair quickly.

"Call me when you're ready and I'll swing by and pick you up." I accepted the offer and signed off the phone pulling out my make up and setting to work to make myself look presentable.

It took me twenty minutes to pull my hair back into a side ponytail that hung down on my shoulder, put on a faint copper eyeshadow, mascara, long puffy grey shirt, knee-length shorts, grey flats, a pink flowered necklace, and chained bracelet and the ring Rian had bought me for Christmas that coiled around my pointer finger. I smiled as I looked at my reflection. I called Rian back quickly and anxiously awaited his arrival.

Hearing the honk of his horn I swiped on a bit of lipgloss and called up to Zack that I was leaving and I'd be back later. I smiled as I saw him in his car. "Hi" I said shyly as I sat in his car.

"Well hey there." He said warmly looking at me closely.

"What're we doing?" I asked after a few minutes of listening to New Found Glory in silence.

"Just to my house, figured we could just relax for a little bit; Alex is out at Spencer's so the house is ours." He said reaching over to grab my hand. I smiled contently as we drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

At Rian's we curled up on his couch listening to more music and talked. Although we'd known each other for years it seemed that now we had so much more to talk about. We mainly stuck to the topic of how we'd both like each other and what we'd done and felt over the years.

After a few moments of silence Rian dropped my hand and stood up. "I need something to drink, do you want anything?"

"Water's good." I said smiling, following him with my eyes as he walked into and around the kitchen. When he returned to the couch I sighed heavily nervous to bring up something I had been worried about. "Rian, what about you moving in with me…?"


	5. And I've made out with Alex Gaskarth

"Well that's up to you." He said as I turned so I was leaning against the other side of the couch looking at him. "Of course I'd love to, but maybe it is a bit soon for that."

I smiled, feeling silly that I had been worried. "I-well yeah, you're right I guess."

He laughed slightly and took my hand. "We have time, don't worry." I looked at him amazed for probably the millionth time that day, he was easily the most perfect person I'd ever met. I opened my mouth to talk but before I could utter a word he pulled me into a kiss. It started slow and sweet and then picked up, evolving into something so passionate and intense I couldn't wrap my head around it. He was the best kisser I'd ever known, and I've made out with Gaskarth.

He broke away and looked at me tentatively. "Wow." I finally said attempting to steady my breath.

"Sorry, that was kind of…"

"Amazing." I finished for him. "Please don't apologize for that."

He chuckled and blushed a bit. "Well I wouldn't say it was that good…"

"Yeah well I would." I said quickly giggling like I was a little girl again. I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. We fell into a comfortable silence; words not able to adequately describe any of the feelings I was having. At some point he'd lean down and kissed the top of my head lightly, my mouth quickly turning into a bright smile. I sighed contently and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"What're you thinking about?" He wondered aloud moments later.

"My mind's sort of blank at the moment, I'm just…happy." I said finally blushing.

"Perfect." He squeezed the arm that was around my shoulder a little tighter, pulling me closer to him.

At some point I'd fallen asleep. When I woke up I was curled up against Rian, twisted in his bed's blankets, as he snored lightly. I untangled myself slowly and quietly hoping to avoid waking him up. When I was once again cuddled against him, I allowed myself to marvel in his simplistic beauty. I lightly traced my fingers up his face, feeling the light stubble that had collected on his face and the slight bumps I knew to be the few scars he'd gained in odd situations over the years. I smiled as I took in his features, highlighted by the slight moonlight that had crept into the room, and how soft and steady his snores were. I smiled content, before closing my eyes and lacing my fingers with his to fall asleep. 


	6. There was syrup

I woke up again, twisted among the blanket. Struggling to free myself I realized I was now the only one occupying the space. [i]Where did Rian go?[/i] I wondered as I stood up and made the bed, sloppily.

As I walked around I could feel the pain in my stomach growing. I attempted to ignore it as the gurgling became louder though I realized there was no denying how hungry I was. I rested my hand lightly on it once and headed towards the door, stopping only briefly to exam my reflection. I first noticed that at some point I'd changed into a pair of Rian's basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. I smiled lightly before noticing the mess that was my hair. I groaned and started finger combing it, pulling out the majority of knots and leaving the rest to form a messy bun.

Satisfied I left the room and traveled downstairs holding tightly to the railing. Reaching the kitchen I instantly smelt Rian's pancakes. "I'm going to sleep over more often if this is what I wake up to." I joked walking up behind him, scaring him in the process.

He laughed once he caught his breath. "Better than Zack's morning breath?"

"Oh much better." I said as I poured myself a glass of Almond Milk.

He smiled at me and walked over with a plate of delicious pancakes that were already smothered in butter. "Wonderful, eat up. We have a busy day today." He said as he set the plate in front of me handed me the syrup and kissed my temple.

"What're we doing today?" I questioned as I hurriedly fixed up my pancakes, spreading a light coat of syrup over the cakes.

"Well we have to get you home so you can get all dressed and ready and then Spencer and Alex want to get lunch later. I tried to tell her I'd ask you but she told me to tell you that you didn't have a choice." He laughed as he cleaned around the kitchen.

I smiled, unfazed by Spencer's antics; I was used to them by now. "Sounds fine." I said simply eating another bite of pancakes and feeling content as I watched him.

"Yeah?" Rian turned around looking slightly surprised.

"Well it's not like I'd object to eating." I joked. "Along with I'm used to Spencer's ways."

"Oh wonderful, well I was wondering if you wanted to do something in the mean time? I mean lunch wont be for another few hours." Rian placed the pan and the dish rag in the sink to clean later and made his way back to me. Finished with my pancakes I turned around to face him as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him so our foreheads were touching before leaning in for a sweet kiss. "Mmm, good morning." He said as I pulled away smiling.

"Good morning." I responded lamely, slightly out of breath.

Reaching towards my face he swatted at a corner of my mouth. "You had a bit of syrup." He added, noticing my confused expression.

"Oh, well thank you. Now what are we going to do while we wait for Spencer and Alex?"

"Well," He said as his fingers twisted around a piece of hair that had dislodged itself from my ponytail. "I don't know I was kind of hoping we could spend some time outside? It's really nice."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "The zoo?"

"Perfect." He kissed my cheek and grabbed his keys off the counter as I dropped my plate off in the sink. When I turned around he was waiting for me with his arm extended. "Ready?" I nodded and laced my fingers with his, following him to his car.


	7. But I keep my clothes on

When we got inside my house we were met with a particularly annoyed Zack. "You." He said glaring at me.

"…Me?" I asked tentatively as I reached back to grab Rian's hand.

"Yes you. You missed out on mom calling." I sighed relieved that he wasn't actually mad at me. "Which meant that I had to endure a long conversation with her." He was trying his best to sound annoyed but there was a hint of a smile playing on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"And, I even got amazing pancakes this morning." I teased him. "Today should be a good one."

"You made her pancakes?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"Uhm, yeah?" Rian asked confused, clearly not understanding that his pancakes were a gift from god that everyone involved with the band treasured.

"Dude, you can't give her everything! That's how they take control." Zack exclaimed dramatically.

"Not everyone is going to be like Melissa." Rian said simply pulling me close.

I laughed at the exchange and then turned towards Rian to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed, I'll see you two in a bit." I left quickly and headed up the stairs as the two of them began past relationships. I hadn't liked either of their exes, though it might be because I was sightly protective over Zack and I was jealous about Rian…

In my room I closed my door and locked it quickly before stepping into my bathroom. I quickly pulled off my clothes and examined myself in the mirror. My stomach was larger than ever and I felt odd that I looked at it happily rather than disgusted. I pushed the thoughts of weight away and stepped into the warm shower. Comforted by the pure heat that surround me.

As I started washing my hair I again felt hungry. I smiled and placed my hand on my stomach. "Again?" I questioned out loud. "After I'm done, alright baby." I was met with a small kick against my hand. I smiled and rushed through my shower as carefully as I could.

Stepping out of the shower I pulled a towel around me and headed out to my bedroom. As I began rummaging through my clothes I talked to my baby. Wondering what she was hungry for. I giggled as I thought how silly I might sound to an outsider. I shrugged and pulled on an orange tank top and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I searched through my jewelry box for some of my beaded bracelets and my necklace that had a heart outlined in small diamonds. Digging through my closet I found a tan pair of slouched boots and attached them to my feet. I was just about done when I realized that I hadn't grabbed a bag, I quickly grabbed the new bag I'd bought with colored beads accenting the front. I switched the Chanel wallet and sunglasses I'd gotten from my parents from my other bag.

Satisfied with what I was wearing I went to the bathroom to complete the look. I brushed my teeth quickly and then started to put on a bit of eyeshadow and mascara. Before leaving I quickly sprayed myself with DKNY's Fresh Blossom perfume.

When I rejoined Zack and Rian they were talking about the song they were hoping to record for a new movie. "What movie?" I questioned as I walked towards the fridge to get something to munch on.

"Jennifer's Body, with Megan Fox." Zack replied dreamily.

"Really is it for sure?" I asked as I stuffed my mouth full with an apple.

"Well, they liked our song so most likely." He replied back giddily.

"Oh, maybe she'll actually know who you are." I said to my brother as I leaned my arms on the counter. Proving once again that he knew me better than everyone Rian walked over and started rubbing my back gently.

"Shut up, Kai." Zack said quickly laughing with me. "So, I was wondering if you'd let me take some pictures of you."

"Of me? Why?"

"Because you're big." He said simply.

"Way to boost my self-esteem Zack." I pouted.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I think it'd be nice though." He added the last bit slightly quieter.

"Well, if you want I'm down. But I keep my clothes on; those pictures that crowd the middle of the mall with naked woman and large pregnant tummies slightly creep me out." I rambled seriously, thinking back to the standard black and white pictures I've seen all my life.

"No, that would just be gross and awkward Kaiden. You'll see, they'll look good." He assured me as I finished my apple.

"Alright well then go ahead." I said as I made my way to throw away the core. "Are you ready?" I asked Rian realizing it was already past ten.

"Whenever you are." He replied simply.

"Where are you going now?" Zack asked from his barstool.

"We're going to go to the zoo and then get something for lunch." I replied before grabbing my bag from the counter and Rian's hand.

"Oh, well that sounds like fun."

"It should be. What're you doing today?"

"Just gonna hang around here I think…work out, go for a run." He replied thinking.

"Distracting yourself because Alexandria's gone?" I teased him, knowing he liked her. Everyone who read their tweets knew they flirted constantly.

"Life is much more boring without her…" He said as his phone lit up. "Speaking of." His face lit up and he hit the talk button. "Hello? Hey how's it go-" He was cut off when he realized that Rian and I had started leaving. "I'll se you later maybe?" He called out.

"Most likely, if not I'll tell you." I waved over my head. "Have fun today, tell her I say hi."

"Kay, I will. Talk to you later." He said before turning around and allowing us to leave.


	8. Look at it Nibble!

The zoo's lot was practically empty when we pulled in. We were only the eighth car there. I smiled and realized today would be a good day. I didn't care much for crowds.

We entered the grounds, stopping briefly to pay. It was a sunny day and the area was alive with the noises of happy animals. I instantly walked to the penguin exhibit, pulling Rian's hand anxiously. He chuckled and followed. I giggled as we approached the area of their cage that was land. The small tuxedo clad birds waddled around falling over each other.

We continued on hand in hand walking aimlessly around, looking at the animals. "Okay, if you could live anywhere in the US, besides here of course, where would you live?" Rian asked me as he looked at me intently.

"Well, I kind of want to see all kinds of places…like I want to live in New York for a while and maybe a change of pace in like Seattle." I said after thinking for a few minutes.

"New York and Seattle?" He questioned, giving me a slightly odd look.

"Well, I figured everywhere was a bad answer, I wouldn't do well in the ghetto…or hickville. But, I do want to see lots of the country and…" His eyebrows were still raised like I was saying something crazy. "What? Is that so crazy?"

"No, just surprising." It was now, my turn to be confused. "In a good way! I just didn't know you actually wanted to see it…"

"Well of course I do! There's got to be so many great places out there, I don't want to limit myself and not see them." He smiled even wider. "Not to mention how badly I want to go over seas and hit up all kinds of other places." He still had this odd knowing, amused look on his face as I talked. "What is with the face?" I asked chuckling a little bit.

"Nothing, it's just…well when we're on tour we see all of the country, and we do go over seas."

My mouth slightly opened to form an 'o' "I totally forgot about that."

He laughed loudly before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back to his chest, resting his head in the crook of my neck. "You're so cute." He kissed my cheek quickly. "You should come out with us next time."

"I would love to" I started before turning around to face him. "But unless you have another tour really soon, I'm going to either be way too pregnant or with a newborn." I frowned.

"I don't think the guys would want to have the baby around when it's crying at night…" He said as we walked on towards the prairie dogs.

"No, and taking care of a newborn's going to be stressful enough, I don't know if I'd want to do it on a tour bus with a bunch of rowdy guys."

"You're right, that's not a very good idea…well maybe when she's older." He said when we were in feet of the small scampering creatures

I looked at him seriously for a moment before looking at the prairie dogs and melting at their cuteness. "Oh my god! Rian, look at it nibble!" I said happily laughing and pulling him towards their sandy enclosure. He laughed with me and we dropped the subject.


	9. You're Having a Girl

**I'm sorry for the late update; I've been having such terrible writers block :x  
Commment? Suggestions/Predictions/Criticism/Confession of your undying  
love? Those would all be acceptable :p I hope you like it...tell me though for  
real, please!  


* * *

**

We spent another full hour walking around the zoo, looking at the animals and talking. It was nice to spend a day together that wasn't centered the baby or with the band or forcing us into making decisions about our future; we focused mainly on our relationship and I couldn't have been happier.

As we left she began to kick. I gasped for a moment and then smiled and placed my free hand over the spot. Giving me a puzzled look I simply moved my hand and placed the hand I was holding so he could feel her. His face shifted into a proud, bright smile. When she was settled he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

We walked the rest of the way to the car, hand in hand, silently. Words really couldn't accurately describe what I was feeling, nor were they needed. I knew he was feeling the same way by the way he looked at me.

I climbed out of his car, at the restaurant Alex and Spencer had picked out, about twenty minutes later. I could already heart the rumbling in my stomach and feel the pain from how hungry I was. Rian wrapped an arm around me and we walked into the restaurant together.

"Kai!" Spencer yelled out loudly as we made our way towards the part of the bar they were seated at.

"Spencer!" I yelled back, wrapping my arms around her.

"How are my girls?" She asked as Rian and Alex initiated the odd man handshake-into-hug greeting.

"We're starving." I replied giggling as Rian's arm wound itself around me once again to keep me warm.

"Great, we have a table all ready for us." Alex replied. "Spencer, why don't you two go sit down and we'll bring the drinks?"

"Sounds good babe." She responded picking up her sweater and standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

"Water?" Rian asked before I could follow Spencer to our table.

"Uhm, I think a lemonade would be better." I said smiling at him with puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "That's fine."

I sat myself across from Spencer. "So you and Rian?" She questioned.

I was extremely nervous by her question, I knew her and Kara had been close and then her and Cassadee had always been close, even before Rian and her had gotten together. I blushed slightly, "Yeah, it looks like it."

"Well, it's about damn time!" She said laughing. I smiled relieved. "Plus you two are so cute together."

I chuckled slightly, "Thanks, I think so too."

"What's he going to do about the baby?" She asked, her voiced lowered into almost a whisper.

I'd been thinking about this more than anything since he dropped the bomb on me. I nervously rushed to get everything I needed to say out before the boys returned. I was afraid I'd hurt Rian if he knew what was actually running through my mind. "Well he says he wants to help with her…and he has this entire time, I just don't know yet. It's a lot of responsibility and I love him, I always have, I just don't know if he's exactly ready for it. And I don't know if I want him to take on the role in her life at the risk that he may leave and not only hurt me but hurt her…" They were close to us by the time I'd finished by the were talking so I hoped he heard no part of what I'd just said.

Spencer reached her hand across the table and squeezed mine lightly while giving me a reassuring smile. "We'll talk about this later." She said quietly.

"What are we talking about?" Alex asked sitting down abruptly.

"Sex." Spencer said nonchalantly.

I laughed loudly with Rian as Alex stared incredulously at her as she gave him a bored stare. "Bragging about me?" He questioned once realizing she was a joke.

"There's nothing there to brag about." I filled in jokingly.

"That's a cheap shot Kaiden Merrick!" Alex said as the rest of us laughed. As we looked at our menus the time passed in the same way; We kept up the sarcastic banter and laughed the entire time.

"Hello, I'm Gina. I'll be your server tonight." A tall girl with fire red hair and bright blue eyes. "Are you all ready to order? Or do you need a minute?"

We all looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak up either way. "Well, I'd like caprese salad." I spoke up, too hungry to wait any longer.

"Alright." She mumbled writing down the order, then looked towards Spencer. "And for you?"

"I think I'll have your hamburger with a side of fries." She handed Gina her menu after she was done writing.

"I'll have an order of chicken wings and a side of onion rings." Alex said as Spencer and I shared a look of disgust for the onion rings.

"And lastly, what would you like?" She asked smiling at Rian.

"I think I'm in the mood for your new york steak with a side of green beans and mashed potatoes with brown gravy."

As she left our table the boys launched into a conversation about music while Spencer and I began talking about random things.

"So what color are you going to paint her room?" She asked excitedly once she was done talking about something her ex-roommate, Adam, had done.

"I'm thinking yellow. I don't want anything too girly and frilly…plus I really am not the biggest fan of pink." I admitted thinking about the room I'd thought would be perfect for her.

"Wont that get a little bit boring?" She questioned after a moment.

"What?"

"Plain yellow! There's got to be something else in her room. Besides she's only a baby once soon she's going to be making all the decisions and you're going to want to go back to the princess frilly stages." She said like it was obvious.

"I don't know I was kind of thinking that I wanted like a flower kind of spring garden theme in her room. With like little lady bugs and bees and stuff…"

"That would be so cute! I can totally picture little bees and lady bugs flying around the on the top of the walls and a mural of a flower garden on one wall." She raced through excitedly.

"Really? Would you want to paint it for me?" I asked after a moment of debating if it was a good idea.

"You'd want me to?"

"Of course I would! I don't know any better artists." I said smiling widely.

"Then I'd love to." She responded just as our food arrived at the table.

With all of our food placed in front of us we began to dig in. "What are you doing?" Alex asked Spencer after a few bites.

"I'm going to paint the baby's room." She responded in a sing song voice.

"That's awesome." Rian said happily looking at me instead of her. I froze, that basically meant that I had accepted his offer of moving in together.

"So have you thought of names yet?" Spencer asked.

"I like the name Auden Grace, or Connor Elizabeth." I said shyly.

"Connor's a boy name Kaiden…you're having a girl." Alex added like I was retarded.

"No, it can be unisex." I stated taking a bite of my salad. "I really like it…"

"Well I like them." Rian said squeezing my hand.


End file.
